


Bay Rum and Banter

by Alexis_Rockford



Series: Fictober 2018: 31 Fandoms in 31 Days [20]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AO3 FACEBOOK CHALLENGE, AO3 FB Challenge, AO3 Writers Facebook Group, AO3 Writers Facebook Group Monthly Challenge, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fictober, Season/Series 06, Storybrooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Rockford/pseuds/Alexis_Rockford
Summary: Emma comes home from a long night at the office to find Killian cooking her breakfast. Takes place during season 6. Because season 7 doesn't exist. xDThis ficlet was written in response to the Fictober prompt for October 20, 2018: Body butter





	Bay Rum and Banter

When Emma came home from her late shift at the sheriff’s office, Killian was standing at the stove cooking bacon. “Good morning, luv,” he said, giving her a peck as she approached him. “Long night?”

Emma grimaced. “You could say that. Regina insisted that I have all these police reports filled out by 10 a.m. As if we don’t have enough going on around here.” 

Killian merely flashed her one of his most charming smiles. “I am not even gonna pretend to understand what that means.”

She rolled her eyes, but her upturned lips betrayed her amusement at his Luddite tendencies. “As amazing as that bacon smells, I think I’m going to take a quick shower before breakfast.”

“Take your time, luv,” he called as she dashed down the hall.

Twenty minutes later, she returned, just as he was setting the table. “There you are,” he called cheerily, placing a fork beside her plate. “I was just about to send out a search party.”

“Don’t even joke about that,” Emma replied with a smirk. “If there’s one thing I don’t need right now, it’s filing another missing person’s report.” 

Killian nodded, but she knew that, once again, he had no idea what she was talking about. She sighed briefly as she sat down, wondering if they would ever be able to have a normal conversation without her having to explain some dull facet of the modern world.

As her fiance hovered over her shoulder to serve her breakfast, she heard him inhale sharply. “I know Regina is a hard taskmaster, but haven’t you started on the drinking a mite early?”

Emma glanced over her shoulder. “I haven’t been drinking, Hook,” she said wryly. 

“You don’t have to pretend with me, Emma,” he returned saucily. “Trust me, I know rum when I get a whiff of it.”

Emma chuckled under her breath. “I think what you are smelling is my new body butter.”

Hook raised a quizzical eyebrow. “Your what now?”

“Body butter,” she repeated slowly, cutting into her eggs for emphasis. “It’s like a lotion you put on to smooth your skin and enhance your scent.”

“And it smells like rum?” Killian exclaimed, his jaw twitching with excitement. “I bloody love this century.” 

A small smile crept across Emma’s lips. “Well, body butter comes in a nearly infinite variety of flavours, but I thought you’d appreciate this one.”

Killian grinned and sat down across from her. After several minutes of metal clinking against china, he suddenly threw down his silverware. “Bloody hell, Swan,” he murmured, rising to loom above her. “I can bear it no longer. You smell too damn good.”

Before Emma could protest, he dragged her to her feet and pressed his mouth hotly to hers. She returned the kiss greedily, her tongue sliding against his top teeth until her eagerness left him no choice but to let her probe further. Their mouths searched each other’s hungrily for a few moments before he finally swept her up in his arms and carried her toward the bedroom. 

“How about some breakfast in bed?” he quipped, his blue eyes warm with desire.

“I thought you’d never ask,” she returned with a breathless smile.


End file.
